


Owltober 18th: Oracle

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [18]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Oracle Track, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz contacts a world beyond.
Series: Owltober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Owltober 18th: Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out the method of acquisition on this one first and had to work backwards from there. It was a fun one to write for sure, I feel like this is very much something Luz would do, although I also imagine there's a scene after this where Eda finds out and yells at Luz for doing something so dangerous without supervision(And by supervision she of course means letting her join Eda loves summoning ghosts).

Luz has been worrying about this for weeks now. She was basically at the end of her rope, none of her regular avenues of research were working, even her phone trick wasn’t working. She couldn’t for the life of her find the glyph for this stupid spell! She flopped onto her bed, groaning in frustration.

See, she had a project for Oracle class. They were supposed to research an important figure in the history of the Isles and present a narrative about them. The point of the project was to teach them about the weird Exposition spell she’d seen Eda and Amity use before. And Luz had done the research! She’d spent days in the library researching ancient wild witches, finding a particularly famous one that had supposedly been among the first to develop oracle runes. She had a whole presentation in her head but she just couldn’t find the stupid glyph!

It was Friday, the presentations were on Monday. She had to figure something out. If she couldn’t figure something out today she’d resolved to just make a big poster board presentation and take the F. Not like Eda would be mad about a failing grade, Luz would just be disappointed in herself for failing to find the glyph. As she lay there, trying to wrack her brain for new ideas on how to find this stupid oracle glyph to present her research on this stupid oracle witch…

Luz suddenly jumped out of bed. How could she have been so dumb! If she wanted an oracle glyph, why not just ask the witch that invented them! This was Oracle class, after all, they’d gone through many methods of contacting the dead, this should be a piece of cake! She quickly ran downstairs, sifting through Eda’s piles of junk looking for the thing she needed. Aha! A certified spirit board, an actual Boiling Isles spirit board, not that junk from Hasbro. She ran back upstairs, setting the spirit board on her desk and preparing the environment for the appropriate atmosphere for a seance.

She started the ritual they had learned in class, thinking of all the research she had done on the witch, creating a solid impression in her mind before calling out the witch’s name. “By the power of the Oracle, show yourself to me Hila!”

The various light spells around the room dimmed, there was a sound like the wooshing of wind, and a ghostly figured appeared above Luz’s spirit board. The figure was that of a woman, seemingly late 30s, tall and proud, but dressed in ancient clothing reminiscent of druids or dryads, seemingly constructed of twigs and leaves and plant fibers. The witch looked down at Luz and inspected her for a moment, eyes lingering on the rounded ears. She spoke, her voice filling the room with power. “Well. It seems I have been summoned not by some powerful witchling, but by a mere human. For what purpose have you brought me here welp?”

Luz gulped, but steeled her nerves, looking directly into the specter’s eyes. “I may be a human but I am the only person in the current era using your magic.” She laid a number of glyphs before the witch, never breaking eye contact. “Witches have evolved to cast magic on their own, without glyphs, but I have come here and have been learning the old ways, and I merely seek your guidance in learning more of your ancient ways of magic.”

The ghost seemed to consider her for a moment, looking between her and the glyphs on the table. “And for what nefarious purposes do you seek my guidance, young witch?”

Luz almost beamed at the compliment but managed to remain serious. “No nefarious purposes. I merely need the glyph for the spell of exposition, as I have a school project due on Monday that I really don’t want to fail. It’s a presentation about you, actually.”

The figure before her blinked slowly, once, twice, before responding. Something in her demeanor cracked, and she let out a little laugh. “You’re telling me that you, a human, summoned an ancient ghost, risking who knows what, to learn an exposition spell for a school project?” She laughed again, looking a little dumbfounded but also impressed.

Luz nodded, a shy smile creeping onto her face. “I mean, yea. It was kind of a last resort. I’ve been researching you for weeks and researching this glyph for weeks and none of my usual methods of glyph finding have worked so I just figured. Ya know, may as well go to the source.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

The figure before her broke out into a full belly laugh, confusing Luz. Hila wiped a spectral tear from her eye before calming down, looking back down at Luz. “Well alright kid you’ve got guts I’ll give you that.” She paused, a thoughtful look on her face. “Alright, I’ll give you the glyph.” Luz’s face lit up. “On one condition.” Luz’s face shifted to one of momentary worry before Hila continued. “You let me take a look at that paper. If I’m gonna have you telling my story you’re gonna have to tell it right.” Luz’s smile returned, nodding enthusiastically. 

The two spent the afternoon revising Luz’s presentation, Hila correcting a number of inaccuracies that had slipped in from either Belos or just time. Once they were finished Hila showed Luz the glyph and Luz copied it down, thanking Hila so much for her time. The ghost shook her head at the human. Looks like glyphs were in good hands, maybe the kid could do something about the current state on the Isles. Luz thanked her again and Hila disappeared, leaving no trace but the glyph.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
